The Fire in My Heart
by Lonely Mountain Bourne
Summary: Vampire, Violet Pierce, who has a history with a certain Original, is shocked when her vampire lover dies. She heads to Mystic Falls to find answers. But does she find more than she bargained for? Kol x OFC
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**

**This is my first fanfiction on TVD, and although at first it doesn't seem TVD related it is, so please read and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>The Original Who Loved Me<span>

Violet returned to her apartment earlier than usual so she could surprise Andy, her lover, for his birthday. It was his 100th birthday, well not birthday exactly but 100 years since he was turned and she wanted to do something special. She was disappointed to find that he was not home like he should have been. While she waited for him to return she popped in the shower. The water was scolding, just like she liked it. Normally it would turn a humans skin bright red but for Violet, a vampire, it only turned her ghostly white skin a light peach colour, it made her look more human. Her long ice blonde hair stretched all the way down to her waist when it was wet, it tickled her lower back as the water ran down her spine. A shutting of a door sounded and the rattle of keys in the bowl. Andy was finally home. With vampire speed she turned the shower off, grabbed a towel and ran straight into his arms, greeting him with a passionate kiss.

"I take it this has something to do with my birthday." said Andy looking up and down her naked body.

"Only if you want it to be." she replied, pulling on his work shirt to bring him into another kiss, she moaned as he grabbed onto her hips and moved them into the bedroom, planting her on the bed briefly breaking their kiss so he could remove his shirt.

"No fair, I love doing that part." Violet pouted. He rolled his eyes and climbed over her for another kiss. Violet took advantage of his position and flipped them both over so she could get better access to the zipper on his pants, which were quickly removed and thrown with the remainder of Andy's clothing and her towel on the floor.

"Seeing as it's my birthday, I can do whatever I like... to you." and with that he turned the tables on her, making him on top again. He quickly entered her before she had time to complain and started a rhythm with their hips. She picked up the movements and met him thrust for thrust, just as she was nearing the edge he pulled out, much to her dislike.

"What are you doing? I'm so close." she panted, but he just smirked and tapped the side of his nose.

"Lie back down and close your eyes... don't move." he said and she had to admit she loved it when he ordered her around. It just turned her on more than anything else. Before she knew it she was no longer on the bed but up against the wall. Andy once again pounding against her making her gasp and moan repeatedly.

"You wanna play it like that then." she said between gasps.

"My birthday, my rules." was all he said in return. Next they moved onto the dresser, still keeping the same fast rhythm and knocking the lamp to the floor.

"Damn, not another lamp" she smirked. As she neared the edge, again, she could feel he was close too; they both climaxed in a never ending high and collapsed onto the bed.

"I love you." she said, he planted a kiss on her nose.

"I love you too, Vi" he answered giving her another kiss. She was the luckiest vampire in the world, never any drama like in the east, yes they knew about The Originals and the entire goings on in Mystic Falls, she was just glad that they lived all the way out in LA, nothing bad could happen to them there.

"I am going to get your present." she exclaimed.

"You mean there's more than just birthday sex?" asked a surprised Andy. Her surprise was perfect; she had been saving it for his hundredth birthday. It was the last picture of him taken as a human in 1912, two weeks before he was turned. She had it hidden in a cooking book as she knew he would never look in there, he was a classic vampire that only consumed blood even though food wouldn't hurt him, she on the other hand loved to cook it was a great way to invite a new friend over and of course feed off their blood. Getting up off the bed she let him watch her from behind as she delicately walked out of the room, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a chair to reach on the top shelf of her cookbooks, just as she reached up to get it she heard a scream, it came from Andy. Forgetting what she was doing she ran back into the bedroom to see Andy on the floor screaming and coughing up blood. She stared in fright as tears started pouring out of her eyes.

"What's happening to me?" he screamed. Violet collapsed to the floor where she stood and crawled over to him, holding him in her arms.

"I don't know, but everything is going to be okay." she reassuringly. But it wasn't. Andy's screams died out as he died. She watched as his already pale skin turned a sickly grey, his veins more noticeable and his sleek, cropped black hair turned a muddy brown. He lay still in her arms.

"Andy? ANDY!" She screamed at his sudden silence. "No, you can't be dead, you can't be dead!" Her screams turned to silent sobs as she curled her knees up to her body and cried. He was gone. Her lover of half a century... just dead and she had no idea how or why. But she would avenge his death; whoever took him from her would pay. Torture was her speciality, she had been out of practise since she met Andy in the 60's but before that she was known to torture and kill any man that wronged her. She had even had a brush up with an Original before, but of course she couldn't kill him. Torturing him though, she could do that, and she did for three weeks straight before one of his brothers came to his rescue. Her sadness now turned anger made her go on a rampage, of the murderous kind. She hunted for young teens on the beach to feast on; thankfully it was always hot in LA, always people out at night, plenty to choose from. After her fifth or sixth kill, by that point she no longer cared, she ditched the bodies in the ocean and went back to make arrangements for Andy. She laid him back on the bed, arms by his side; she called a friend who worked at the local obituary so that his body would be properly taken care of.

After calling their closest friends and telling them what had happened she left for the airport, she was going to visit an old friend, Abbey Bennet.

By the time she got to the little house in the middle of nowhere it was already late morning, if she couldn't find answers here she was hardly going to give up, but she didn't exactly know what she would do either. She walked up the steps, onto the porch and to the door when she stopped. The smell of blood sent her head spinning from the night before, poor kids she thought. She followed the scent to the back of the house where a cool box full of blood sat in the sun. The whole garden looked like it hadn't been touched in days, if not weeks. The house was completely deserted, not a soul anywhere. As she finally gave up and decided to leave a car pulled up out front and a familiar looking girl stepped out. She looked a bit like Abbey Bennet but was much younger. It must be her daughter she thought. Another girl, this one blonde and bouncy, followed after the first.

"Maybe she came back here." said the daughter, once she saw Violet she stopped dead. "Who are you?"

Violet reached her hand out to the girl. "My name is Violet Pierce, and you must be Abbey's daughter." just saying Andy's last name made her quiver, but she did well to keep it together. The brunette looked to her friend and then looked back to Violet, extending her hand.

"Bonnie Bennet, this is Caroline Forbes." The other girl waved. "Did you say your last name was Pierce?"

"Yes, not my birth name but it was my late lover's name." the girls looked to her with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry, when did he die?" The blonde girl, Caroline asked.

"Last night," she replied "I came to look for Abbey to see if she could explain to me why. As she is not here perhaps you, a Bennet witch, could help me." she looked towards Bonnie who gave a confused expression back.

"How did you know?" asked the witch, but Violet could tell she already knew the answer. "You and your lover were vampires." she stated.

"Yes, his death was unnatural and I am sure it was murder. He appeared to have been staked yet there was no wood." A lone tear fell from her eyes. Caroline and Bonnie seemed unsurprised; rage began to fill Violet once more. She reacted instantly, always acting before she thinks, she grabbed Caroline by the throat and pinned her to the ground.

"If you know something, it would be best you told me now or that daylight ring of yours will no longer be on your finger!" she spat. Caroline just smirked, Violet could tell that she was just a baby vampire and probably still quite strong. But before either girl could do anything, though, a searing pain attacked Violets head; she released Caroline and turned to Bonnie.

"Damn you and your witchcraft." Violet said whilst recovering. She underestimated how far along the young witches powers had come. "I just need to know what happened to him, if you know please help." she said feeling defeated and alone.

"We know what happened," Caroline started. "One of the Original vampires was killed and everyone from his bloodline died when he did. Do you know who he was turned by?"

"Some slut called Sage in 1912." said Violet. Caroline just made a 'o' shape with her mouth. "Do you know her?

"Sage was turned by Finn, she is also dead." Caroline answered. "I think you should come back with us to Mystic Falls."

Violet considered it for a minute, she had never met Finn but she wished he was still alive. "I'll go with you, if you take me to Finn's killer."

"Okay, yeah. We can do that." Caroline said uneasily. Bonnie shot her a 'what the hell do you think you're doing' look. They were up to something. Violet readied herself to fight but the witch used the spell to attack her head again and the blonde quickly grabbed her neck and snapped it.

She awoke sometime later with her wrists bound by rope in the back of the car the two girls originally came in. As she tried to struggle her wrists started to burn, vervain. These girls come prepared she thought.

"Why am I bound? I was going to go with you willingly." she asked. The blonde was the first to answer.

"You want to be taken to Finn's killer and no doubt kill him. I can't let you do that."

"We can't let you do that." Bonnie corrected. So they were in on the plan to kill Finn, which inadvertently killed Andy.

"Did you know what would happen if you killed Finn?" she asked, she didn't want to kill these girls but she would if they knew the consequences of his death.

"No we didn't know what would happen, we are truly sorry for your loss." said Bonnie, she sounded truly sorry.

The rest of the journey was made in silence, soon enough they arrived at a large mansion. Violet knew exactly where she was, The Salvatore Boarding House. She had been there once before but that was a long time ago, before Damon and Stefan Salvatore were even born. It hadn't changed one bit.

Bonnie walked straight into the mansion but Caroline came round to help Violet out of the car.

"You can take these off now." Violet commanded looking down at the ropes, but Caroline did nothing.

"I'm not that stupid, they can come off when you get inside." replied Caroline.

Caroline followed after Bonnie and ushered Violet to follow her, she did as she was told because it would bring her closer to finding out exactly who killed Finn, and if she couldn't kill them she would torture them. In fact she almost preferred it that way. Caroline and Bonnie walked into the house with ease but as soon as Violet tried to step over the threshold she was stopped. She had to be invited in, but were the owners of the house vampires? She thought.

"Uh guys, little trouble getting inside here." Violet said, getting a little bit pissed off with all the messing around she has gone through. All she wanted to do was avenge Andy; it wasn't supposed to take this long!

From around the corner came a tall brunette, with olive skin and brown eyes. Violet knew who this was instantly, Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine Pierce, I see we meet again. It would please you to know that your great, great, great, great, however many times great grandson is now dead." The girl just looked at her blankly.

"I'm not Katherine," was all she said.

"You're the Doppelganger? What have I gotten myself into?" she replied. "Can you let me in now? Violet was growing impatient.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. You can come in." answered the Doppelganger. "Bonnie, Caroline could you give us a minute." They both left the boarding house and went outside.

"Thank you. What's your name this time then?" asked Violet, stepping into the house, Elena lead her into the library.

"It's Elena, are we related?" she asked curiously.

"We were, but only by marriage. My husband, Andy, is dead now. His death is why I'm here." said Violet with no emotion. Now that they were alone Violet could think of a way to get out of there.

"Elena, can you untie these for me?" this were her chance to escape, a weak Doppelganger would not be able to stop her.

Elena obliged and as soon as the rope was off Violet darted for the door. Only to be stopped by what felt like a rock. The 'rock' grabbed hold of her arms and dragged her back into the room where Elena was standing dumbfounded.

"Damon Salvatore, I was wondering when you would show up." she said with a smirk. "I don't believe we have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and I assure you it would have been a pleasure."

"I've heard about you, Violet, you tortured every man that crossed you. I was not going to be added to that list." he said nonchalantly.

"Fair enough, but I would've rocked your world." she teased, of course she would never consider sleeping with him now, even with his body. Her love still belonged to Andy.

"Let's get down to business." said Damon, "So your beloved Andy is now dead because we killed Finn. Is that correct?

Violet nodded. "Why did you kill Finn?" she couldn't help but be curious. She walked over to what was obviously Damon's mini bar and poured herself a tumbler of scotch. Yes she was a bit of a drinker when under stress.

"The Original family were all linked together; it was our best way of killing Klaus. Bonnie, whom you've met, reversed the bond, which is actually a relief because otherwise we would all be dead right now." Damon replied. Now things made sense.

"Wait, so all the Originals are in Mystic Falls and are alive?" asked Violet, she knew of one who would not be pleased to see her.

"Yep, all except Elijah, he left as soon as possible." answered Damon. Violet instantly began to worry; maybe he had forgotten all the torture? Who was she kidding, they all remembered the torture. She gulped all her scotch down in one go.

"You look a bit nervous there Blondie. Which Original do you owe?" he asked cheekily. His blue eyes stared her down trying to scare her, it did not work.

"I owe nothing to any Original, but I did torture one of them. I don't think he would be pleased to see me." fought Violet.

"Let me guess, Kol?" he knew he had guessed right, there was no way it would have been Klaus and she didn't looked relieved about Elijah being gone and Finn was dead. Who else would it have been?

"Am I allowed to leave yet? I want to go back home for Andy's funeral."

"We can't let you leave Mystic Falls, we can't let you kill Finn's murderer." Elena's voice came as a surprise to Violet as she had not spoken in some time. "I want to know your story, how you became a vampire and how you met Andy."

"Andy is your great, great, great uncle, he had siblings who did not become vampires and they had children who resulted in Isobel and then you. They had the name Pierce at the time and when I married Andy I took up his name. I was born in 1751, England, although my accent has changed a lot since then. I was turned on my 19th birthday by the man that was chosen for me to marry. I actually loved him until he ended my life; I killed him and left for America. I then used to sleep with men, torture and kill them, until I met Kol. I honestly thought I was falling in love again, we were together for a decade and then he decided that he wanted something new, like I wasn't important." Violet paused for an unnecessary breath.

"It must have been hard." said Elena sympathetically. She smiled at her, this Doppelganger was so different than Katherine, and it completely threw Violet off.

"It was, until I hunted him down and tortured him for 3 weeks. Elijah came to his rescue eventually then I heard that Niklaus had daggered him and put him in a coffin, until now that is. I met Andy in 1961, we have been together since 1962, got married in 1975 and have been living in LA ever since. I don't know what I'm going to do without him." she trailed off. Damon actually looked like he understood.

"It will get better, soon enough." he said. She must have looked shocked at Damon having emotions because he just laughed and said, "Elena changes a person."

"You two must be very happy." was all Violet could say. They both nodded.

"Seeing as no one will let me kill anyone around here, can I at least go out for a drink? I promise not to hurt anyone." she asked, she felt silly in doing so. She was older than both of them but she didn't want to be held captive so she was going to play nice.

"Me, Bonnie and Caroline are going out to the Grill. You can tag along too." said Elena with a smile on her face.

When they all got to the Grill the one person that Violet didn't want to see was standing at the bar with Klaus, it was none other than Kol Mikaelson.

"We can leave if you want." Elena said, also noticing Kol standing there. Luckily he had not seen her yet, probably didn't even recognise her after all those years in a coffin.

"No it's fine. I want to see how this plays out." replied Violet and she purposely strut over to the bar, making sure that every males attention was on her.

"Hello Kol. Long time no see."

* * *

><p><strong>an I hope that wasn't too short a chapter, please leave reviews :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Kol just stared at her. Perfect. He didn't quite remember her.

"Violet Anderson," He said finally after several moments. "I thought you would be dead by now."  
>"And miss the chance of picking up where we left off. Besides we both know I'm not stupid enough to get killed. Not even you could kill me." She said bitterly. The look on his face was priceless. Kol certainly remembered the weeks of torture.<br>"Now that I am free, I wanted to apologize for how I treated you. I deserved everything that you did to me." Said Kol, actually sounded apologetic, he obviously didn't want to get in her bad books again.  
>"I don't want to hear it, Kol. I'm over it. It's been a century and a half, I don't hold grudges." Violet said acting as best she could, she in fact did not forgive Kol and he was the perfect victim for her to take her anger out on.<br>He searched her eyes but she managed to hold the stare. "Why don't I believe you?"  
>"You always were smart, Kol. Enjoy your drink." She said while she walked away. Violet could feel his eyes on her even when she met back up with Elena, Caroline and Bonnie.<br>"What was that?!" asked Caroline.

"Just wait and see." said Violet giving a little wink. Kol picked up his drink and took a large gulp from it; he spat it out and started choking violently. Klaus burst out with laughter, as did the four girls.

"I spiked his drink with vervain when he wasn't looking." laughed Violet. Kol shot her a look of death and then motioned for her to follow him outside.

"And now I must leave, my 'evil' plan is working." said Violet.

"You're actually going to follow him?" Elena asked shocked.

"Why not, I could have a little fun with this." said Violet back, she said goodbye and then left to find Kol.

_-1853 New York-_

_It was dark and damp in the alley where Violet had dragged her latest victim; she covered him with papers and trash, set him alight and walked back onto the street where she had a carriage waiting to take her back to her manor. The driver was compelled so she did not have to explain herself every time she made a kill; it was also good to have someone help cover her tracks, not that anyone could point her out as the killer. The journey back to the manor was different this time though; someone was following her, had someone seen her? She would have sensed it if someone was in the immediate area. Although there was no one there when Violet arrived back home, she put it down as just being tired and that her mind was playing tricks on her. After sending her driver home for the evening she got herself ready for bed, it wasn't until after she blew the candle in her room out that she heard the noise. In the silence of the night she heard footsteps coming closer and closer to her bedroom._

"_Is that you Joshua?" she called out, thinking it might be her driver. There was no answer. She got out of her bed and went to her dresser, she kept a small dagger in there for protection, of course she could just use her fangs but she preferred not to in occasions like this, she didn't want to kill them straight away, that would come later. Violet went to her door and quickly swung it open, someone had lit all the candles in the corridor. She followed the lit candles until she found her driver, Joshua, lying dead on the ground. Two puncture wounds in his neck screamed of a vampire attack. Beyond his body there were words written in his blood on the wall:_

'_I admire your work'_

_So she wasn't going crazy, there was someone following her, a vampire. Violet knew of only a few vampires in the area and she did not recognise the scent of this one. She could tell that he was male though, they would have to be acquainted soon, and it was about time she found someone new in her life. Violet thought it would be best to leave the body clearing for morning, if anyone else saw her at this hour, well she didn't need any more unwanted attention._

_The next morning Violet was woken up by the sound of screaming, after last night's events she could only guess that the maid had found Joshua's body. She got dressed and went to find the maid to compel her to forget, she walked out to see Joshua feeding of the maid instead of being dead. He dropped her body to the ground and turned to Violet._

"_What am I?!" He screeched and quickly grabbed her by the throat, pinning her against the wall._

"_You have been turned into a vampire. Do you remember what happened?" she asked calmly._

"_An English man showed up and made me let him in, and then told me to feed off his blood. He told me to give you a message." said Joshua._

"_Yes, it seems someone saw my work last night and followed me back home. I'm sorry this happened to you but you seem to have handled the transition well enough. What did he say?" Violet was beginning to think this vampire was just out to be a nuisance than anything else._

"_That you'll meet soon, I can't really remember. Although I can remember each and every time you made me forget what you do every single night!" Joshua was starting to get angry again. Violet knew that emotions were heightened when you become a vampire but she had no idea how much of an angry person Joshua really was, mainly because she had compelled him so many times that he was the perfect lackey. _

"_Oh please, I don't want to deal with you right now. You would do best to leave as you know exactly what and I can and will do to you." threatened Violet. He released her throat and ran, gone in less than three seconds. Now all Violet had to do was figure out who this mysterious vampire stalker was and why he was infatuated enough with her to break into her home and turn her personal driver, and only friend, into a vampire._

-2012-

It took awhile for Violet to catch up with Kol Mikaelson, he probably wanted to get her as far away from everyone else as possible. She found him behind an alley draining the blood out of a poor victim.

"Subtle." she said, startling him. He compelled the man to forget and go about his business before sauntering over to her.

"Like you can talk with that show you just pulled back there." he said wiping blood off his mouth, his tone was full of hate.

"It's not like it would have killed you, only a little vervain." she retorted. His eyes never left hers.

"You don't understand do you? You were the reason I was put in that damn coffin for all those years." he said, Violet was stunned she had no idea. "Elijah may have rescued me but Klaus found me shortly after, he said how we acted together made me a 'liability' and that vampires could be exposed because of all the killings we did. I begged him not to kill you, so he daggered me instead."

Violet was completely speechless, she could not believe that he had done that for her, even after all she did to him.

"I-I'm so sorry Kol." she stammered but he just waved her off, she tried hard not to cry but the realisation of everything that had happened in the past 24 hours was becoming too much; current lover dead because ex lover's brother was killed, ex lover comes back into life after 150 years and all those feelings of hate and also love came running back to her.

"I missed you Kol, I didn't realise how much until now." she said through tear stained eyes.

"Yeah? I missed living for 150 years! And it was all for you. Why are you even here?" the harshness in his voice was more than apparent.

"My husband died because he was of the same bloodline as your brother Finn. I came here to exact my revenge but the Doppelganger and her Salvatore boyfriend won't let me. I was going to take it out on you instead, hence the vervain, but I don't feel like doing that now." she nodded her head and slowly walked away before he could give her a reply. The silence from behind her meant that he wasn't following, most likely gone off to find something else to kill.

When she got back to the Grill she could see the girls still sitting and enjoying their drinks, she went up to the bar to order herself one, the first of many to come, she thought.

"You know, love, Kol doesn't easily get riled up." smirked Kol's older brother Klaus. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"You know what, _love_," she said mimicking his voice, "I don't get easily pissed off and yet here I am pissed off and just waiting for you to give me an excuse to tear your throat out." not even saying that sent Klaus away. He just chuckled.

"Fine, fine. I will leave you to your drink, this time. The next time it will be me who will be doing the throat ripping, like I should have done 150 years ago." whispered Klaus into her ear. Klaus did scare her but she had tried her hardest to stay away from him for all these years, she really did not know how much he wished her dead. Downing the rest of her drink and ordering another she went to sit with the girls.

"So...?" Caroline asked after the few minutes of silence that came from Violet, "What happened with Kol?" Violet was starting to realise how nosy these girls were.

"Nothing, a little talk, nothing of importance." she said quietly. "Do I have to be held at the Salvatore Boarding House?"

Elena shook her head, "Unless you can think of another way for us to keep an eye on you."

Caroline's eyes lit up and a big grin replaced her mouth. "You can stay with me! I have blood and an extra room, and I am way better company than the grouchy, broody Salvatore's." almost better company, thought Violet but she decided it would be a better option than staying with them.

"Okay, sure. If you trust me enough I would like to leave in the morning." she stated.

"You can't go. You are the only person that is linked to my family and we still don't trust you enough not to go and massacre the entire town." was Elena's response to that. Violet would love nothing more than to do just that, though she also wanted to leave _alive._ That didn't often happen with vampires who venture out to Mystic Falls.

They went back to drinking their drinks, Violet noticed that Caroline was smiling and looking at something in the corner of her eye, Violet discreetly turned her head to see who she was smiling at, Klaus Mikaelson, and the other two girls seemed to be completely oblivious to the blonde vampire's actions. She wondered how long they had been together and if her friends would approve, that she highly doubted.

"Careful now, Caroline," she whispered out of earshot to the girl, "Even I can see where your affections lie." the smile on Caroline's face disappeared instantly.

"Please don't tell them." Caroline said, her eyes now glued to Elena and Bonnie who were fortunately immersed in their own conversation.

"I may have once been the queen of torture but I would never do that. Of course I would rat him out to his brothers but I wouldn't you to your friends, I'm not going to though because Klaus already wants me dead and it would be stupid to add to the list of reasons." she smiled. A look of relief drenched over Caroline, maybe they could trust her. After Elena and Bonnie left Violet had to stay with Caroline while she talked to Klaus, he was not too pleased to have to be around Violet.

"Had you guys met before tonight?" asked an innocent Caroline.

"No, thankfully." answered Violet, Caroline frowned.

"Nik is not that bad once you get to know him." said Caroline, trying to win over Violet because she was the only one who knew about them.

"Caroline, once someone has made multiple threats on your life there is no 'get to know him'" retorted Violet.

"I'm sure the one thing we both agree on is how much you need to leave, Violet." Klaus shot at her.

"I would but I don't know where Caroline lives, and I can't go home because I 'might' kill one too many people." Violet shot back. Caroline had had enough, something obviously happened between Violet and the Originals in the past but neither of them were going to say. Caroline plotted to find out when she and Violet were alone.

"I think it's time to go, Violet. See you tomorrow Nik." said Caroline giving Klaus a quick peck on the lips.

Caroline was unusually quiet on the drive to her house, Violet could tell that she was about to burst with questions about her and the Originals but she still kept quiet. Once Caroline invited her into the house she gave her a quick tour, still not saying anything that was really on her mind.

"And finally, this is the spare room that you can stay in." finished Caroline.

"Thanks, I can tell you are dying to know about my history. Elena didn't tell you did she?" teased Violet. Caroline shook her head; she seriously looked like she was going to burst with a mass of questions.

"How do you know Kol?" Caroline asked quickly.

"We dated for a long time." she answered.

"How long's a long time?" asked Caroline almost immediately.

"10 years." sighed Violet, Caroline raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"What happened?"

"He wanted something new, so I held him captive and tortured him." said Violet with an almost bored tone, she knew once Caroline had started with the questions she wouldn't stop.

"Is he good in bed?" Violet had expected she would get asked something like that.

"It was the most insane sex I ever had." was her response. Caroline looked impressed.

"What was Andy like?" another question she had expected.

"He was actually the complete opposite to Kol, he was very reserved, well until I got a hold of him. Where Kol and I were complete riots and nutcases, Andy balanced me out, we worked together perfectly." she looked down at her fingernails, once perfect and now they were a chewed mess.

Caroline was silent for a few minutes as if thinking of another question.

"Crazy can be perfect too. Who needs balance when you can have hot passion." exclaimed Caroline.

"Are you suggesting that I should go after Kol?" said Violet shocked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying, it was more than obvious that Kol still has feelings for you. I know that things are hard right now, but it's not like you don't have forever to act on feelings I can tell you still have." boy Caroline sure was deep at times, it left Violet even more shocked.

"Caroline Forbes you are very good at reading people. Thank you." it was now that she realised not only how much she missed Kol but how much she still loved him. And she had completely ruined any chance with him by being a complete bitch, even though it was warranted bitching.

"So you and Klaus, is that all hot and passionate?" pried Violet, she wanted to do some interrogating too.

If Caroline could blush she would have been, "Actually we haven't yet umm... you know."

"Wow I thought you two would be all over each other every moment you could get." said Violet.

"If Nik had it his way it would be exactly like that, but I want him to work for it." giggled Caroline.

"Why do you call him Nik and not Klaus like everyone else." she asked another question, it was only fair in her opinion.

"I don't really know. I used to call him it because it annoyed him and I guess it just stuck." answered Caroline.

"I have one last question: why won't you tell the Doppelganger or the Witch about your relationship?" searched Violet.

"Because... because he is the enemy and I don't want to choose between my best friends and Nik." confessed Caroline.

"When it comes to love, Caroline, no one can judge." and with that they said they goodnights and went to bed.

Violet went to sleep thinking about what Caroline had said, there was definitely still something and after 150 years, it was like meeting him again for the first time.

_-1853, one week after the first message-_

_Violet was attending the new Mayor of New York's charity ball; she was on the hunt for any trustworthy families with a driver that she could compel. Also she had received a letter early that morning from that pesky vampire saying that he would be there tonight. She kept her eyes peeled for vampires but after sweeping through the ball room and other rooms that weren't locked in the Manor she gave up searching and went to get something to eat... of the human variety. Just as she had chosen the 'lucky' suitor someone tapped her shoulder beckoning her to dance. He was extremely handsome with short brown hair, hungry chocolate brown eyes, and the sweetest smile she had ever seen and looked no older than she. He offered out his hand and she gladly took it, he twirled her around before bringing them back together to start the centuries old waltz. She knew exactly who he was; Kol Mikaelson from the wealthiest family at this ball, what she did not know though, was that he was a vampire and an old one at that. After the dance he led her to get some beverages._

"_You look absolutely ravishing in white, so elegant... and pure." he whispered seductively in her ear, she found it ironic as she was the complete opposite of every adjective he used._

"_Mr Mikaelson you are by far the most handsome man at this entire event." she whispered back._

"_Please call me Kol, how would you like to get out of here." he whispered again in the same tone sending shivers down her neck. She was so enthralled by his voice that all she could do was nod. _

"_We can get a cab so that we don't ruin your pretty gown." again she could only nod. Violet had gone home with plenty of men before but tonight was different, the tables seemed as is if they were in reverse. She was not the one in control. The carriage ride was in silence, Kol stared at her like she was something to eat, as intimidating as it was she didn't change her expression to show it, she stared right back with the same hungry eyes._

_He didn't advance on her until they were up to his room, then he was like an animal just released from a cage, wild and hungry. His eyes lit up as he pulled her in for the first kiss, sparks flying as well as his jacket and tie. Violet ripped them off as he went to work on her bodice. Normally with vampire speed and strength she would just tear it away from her body, but Kol savoured every pull of the silk until it would just slide away naturally. She let his eyes linger across her creamy skin before grabbing the belt on his trousers and slowly removing them. Even with all the experience she had it would never have been enough for that night. He laid her down gently on the bed kissing down her neck and to her chest, she moaned as his tongue circled around her breasts and further down her body, moaning harder as his tongue worked like magic. She screamed with pleasure as he finally penetrated her going fast and hard until they both reached the height of their emotions. He sunk down on top of her and rolled next to her on the bed, they were both panting hard. _

"_Oh my God," breathed Violet, "That was amazing." Kol smiled like he heard those words on a daily basis but this time he felt something more, like he would still hear those words often but they would be from the same woman, Violet. He quickly rid his brain of such thoughts and turned over facing away from her. No, this was a one time off, meaningless sex, that's all it was, he thought. That's all Violet thought it would be too, they were both so wrong._

-2012-

Violet awoke from her dream with a start, she was dripping with sweat and was unnecessarily breathing hard, she had dreamt of their first night together, the night they met.

The words, "Oh God." escaped her lips as she buried her face in the pillow and tried to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Sorry it has taken me so long to upload but school and exams have started but I have this chapter and another written so I should upload the next one soon, hope you like this next chapter**

* * *

><p>The next morning the innocent sound of birds chirping woke Violet up, it was the first time she had not slept in her own bed in twenty years, and also before then she had always been in the city. Being out here in the middle of nowhere was so strange to her. With a yawn she dragged herself out of bed and into the shower to wake herself up a bit more, after last night's events she wanted nothing more than to go home and mourn over her true love, Andy, not Kol. She had come to the conclusion that her dream of the past was just the past, it would never happen again, although she could use him to find Finn's killer. Violet went to see if Caroline was up yet, then she realised that it was 6am and the chances of a high school teenager being up at that time on a Saturday was very slim. Making as little noise as possible she set off for the Mikaelson residence after finding the address on a post-it note, most likely carelessly left by Caroline.<p>

She half expected the house to be fancy, but she wasn't expecting a gigantic mansion! Violet confidently walked to the threshold and knocked on the door. A tall, handsome, classy man, dressed in a suit, that could be none other than Elijah, answered the door.

"Now that is a face I have not seen in a long time." said Elijah with the corners of his mouth almost rising in a smile.

"Elijah, I didn't know you were here as well." replied Violet.

"I assume that you are here to see Kol. Come in." this time he did smile; she politely smiled back and walked into the grand foyer of the mansion. Kol appeared from the top of the spiral staircase.

"Elijah, how could you let her in! You know what she did to me!" he shouted.

"And I also know that you still love her." said Elijah quite forthright. Violet shouldn't have been as surprised as she was, but the way Elijah said it was like 'just admit it to yourself already'.

Kol stood for a while just standing at the top of the stairs, they stared at each other the entire time.

"I'll give you two some privacy." said Elijah walking into another room of the house.

Violet went over to the staircase and began to ascend up it. Kol remained silent.

"I know I have no right to ask you this but I need a favour." she started.

"Why should I help you?" he said quietly.

"Because I will leave this town and never come back if you do." she said simply, and it was true, if this worked she was out of here. Revenge mission fulfilled.

"What if I don't want you to go." said Kol stubbornly.

"Us is not an option anymore, Kol." she said firmly, he face stayed expressionless.

"Okay, I'll help you. I promise you one thing though, you will change your mind about us." he gave a small grin, he was serious and that worried her. She explained her plan to him and even in his cocky self he agreed that it would work, Kol was able to give her information that Caroline wouldn't willingly give, but Caroline's willingness to give information would no longer be an issue soon enough.

"Caroline is coming over for dinner tonight so that Klaus can introduce us properly. It was all Elijah's idea, but we can put our plan into action then." decided Kol, Violet nodded in agreement.

"What happened to the Elijah I knew, the one who kicked my ass and saved yours?" asked Violet, referring to when Elijah saved Kol from her torture.

"That you would have to ask him, I was daggered the day he 'rescued' me, I don't know why he changed. Probably something to do with the Doppelganger." said Kol without a care.

"Ugh, that Doppelganger bitch is more trouble than she is worth, and I'm saying that after only knowing her one day." she rolled her eyes, "I prefer Katherine, she was always fun."

"Yes, she was. Do you recall when she joined us for a few kills and then after we-"

"Kol, don't." Violet remembered that night as if were yesterday, Katherine, her and Kol torturing and killing men and then afterwards things got a little hot between them, all three of them. The thought made her shudder and turned her on at the same time. This worried her even more, she was having serious feelings for him again and she couldn't feel guiltier about it.

Kol didn't say anything after that, he would find another way to make her like him, she was sure of that, Violet is just fortunate that he doesn't know about her feelings yet.

Violet left without saying anything more, she needed to get back before Caroline started to worry, she won't tell Caroline about that evening until it came around and by that point Caroline couldn't stop her.

Caroline was only just getting up by the time Violet returned.

"Good Morning." said Caroline, all bright and bubbly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I had a great sleep." replied Violet forgetting that she actually didn't sleep well because of certain memories which will probably haunt her forever. "Caroline, I have made the decision to stay in Mystic Falls for awhile, I want to try and get on Klaus' good side so that I can live the rest of my eternity not worrying about the Originals and it seems that Elena would like me around because we are technically related. It could be fun." she said with ease, Caroline bought it all. Her tell was the huge smile that was now plastered on her face.

"That's great! I'm going to Klaus' for dinner tonight, you should come. Make a good impression, plus Kol will be there." She winked. Violet sighed at Caroline's words, of course she would make it so that Kol was a factor of her staying, but Kol was the reason Violet wanted to get out of their so bad, the memories would drag her back and she couldn't trust him not to hurt her again. Although her plan was working better than expected, she didn't think Caroline would invite her along to dinner, she was just going to show up saying that Kol invited her.

"That sounds like so much fun." Violet said sarcastically and just as she predicted, Caroline didn't even notice. They both sat down in the kitchen with coffees.

"Caroline, do you put vervain in things you drink?" asked Violet.

"No, that would be crazy, and I don't feel the need to because I don't have to worry about Klaus compelling me or something." laughed Caroline.

Violet sighed again at how innocent Caroline seemed, or tried to seem. Violet believed that she was putting it on as an act but she wasn't sure who it was for. It could be that Caroline isn't innocent and she acts innocent to try and convince herself or it's to convince the people around her, Violet thought it would be the first option.

"Do you?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, not so much for the reason of being compelled but just to build up immunity to it. I can now drink the blood of a human with vervain in their system." smiled Violet; it was pretty handy when it came to certain places in LA that were anti-vampire.

"Come on then." said Caroline jumping out of her seat. She grabbed a jacket and car keys.

"Where are we going?" asked Violet.

"You have to come with me to Elena's house because I can't leave you alone." gave Caroline as a reply.

"When will you guys trust me." muttered Violet.

"Violet, you showed up all vengeful, plus Damon Salvatore _and _Kol Mikaelson are scared if you. You don't seem dangerous to me but I'm not a good judge of character." admitted Caroline.

"I just want to leave." said Violet almost clenching her teeth.

"But you are still planning on finding Finn and Andy's killer aren't you?" said Caroline, her judgy eyes staring at her. "The look on your face says it all, and for all you know I could have been the one to drive that stake through Finn's heart." Violet knew she was lying, trying to catch her out. She did nothing but let out a soft laugh.

"Shouldn't we be leaving." said Violet quickly changing the subject, thankfully Caroline had not let on to her plan, even with her desperate tries.

Once they got to Elena's house they had to go through the same 'I need an invite to get in' business, much to Elena's dismay, she didn't like having an untrustworthy vampire allowed access in her house. Even after last night they realised that they did not know that much about Violet, nothing other than she dated Kol, she has been alive for a very long time, she was married to a relative of Elena and she was very good at torturing people. None of those things were very positive, not even the Pierce family connection; Isobel proved that they are kind of psycho. Bonnie was already there when Caroline and Violet arrived, they all sat down in the living room dying to ask Violet questions just like Caroline the night before.

Elena was first to ask a question, "How did you know Katherine?" it was a question Violet had expected.

"Not so long before 1864, I think it was 1859 I met her when passing through Denver with Kol, it was an entire century before I met Andy." she laughed.

"Did Kol know Katherine beforehand?" asked Elena.

"Yes," Violet said through clenched teeth, "Let's just say that he did things that would piss off his brothers, namely Elijah."

"Is there anyone that Katherine hasn't slept with?" Elena scoffed. Violet casually shrugged.

"We weren't that close, I saw her in Chicago in 1922 but I haven't seen her since, probably more like I avoided her since."

Bonnie was next to ask, "Who made your daylight necklace?" she pointed to the lapis lazuli stone decorating her neck.

"Kol, he knew a witch. I think she was a relative of Emily Bennett." Violet failed to mention that she also wore a lapis lazuli ring disguised in a diamond casing and a bracelet. She thought it was better to be safe than sorry. Violet needed a distraction to talk to Caroline using a little trick Abbey Bennett had taught her.

"Elena, you know my story and I want to know yours. Wild guess but Damon isn't the first Salvatore that you have slept with, is he?" smirked Violet, the cheeks on Elena's face turned bright red.

"No, but Stefan understands and besides he's off with Katherine somewhere." replied Elena, shrugging her shoulders.

"Do go on. I want to know everything." said Violet, leaning in to seem interested. As they all listened to Elena go on about her life, which Violet honestly could not care less about, Violet reached her mind out to Caroline's.

"_Caroline." she said. _Her head shot towards Violet but was startled to find that her lips were not moving.

"_Violet? How can I hear you in my head?" Caroline asked. _

"_Witch telepathy trick. I want to talk to you about tonight." Violet replied._

"_Oh, okay. Good call not saying anything in front of them." Caroline motioned her head to Bonnie and Elena._

"_I thought so. Anyways I think that tonight should be the night you and Klaus should have sex." _Violet meant to be forward, it would push Caroline to do exactly that. And it would mean she'd stay thenight.

"_I don't know about that, wouldn't it be kind of awkward in his house, with all his siblings. Most of his siblings." _she corrected.

"_What better way to make an impression." _Violet said this plan was going to work she would need Caroline tired and in the hands of an Original.

"I'm so sorry about your aunt." said Violet out loud after Elena had finished telling her the things that have happened since Stefan and Damon returned to Mystic Falls.

"_You're right. I've made him wait long enough." _said Caroline silently to Violet.A small smile crept onto Violets face.

"How long did you say you spent with Katherine?" asked Bonnie.

"I don't think I mentioned that." said Violet sternly. Bonnie gave her a suspicious look.

"Was it a week, a month? A year?" Bonnie persisted.

"Close to 10 months." she snapped. Violet would have to watch out for Bonnie, if only she was as trusting of vampires as her mother was.

"You act like her. How you speak and your attitude, it's just like her. You're just as much of a bitch as she was." spat Bonnie.

"Bonnie!" exclaimed Elena and Caroline in unison.

"And here I thought we were all getting along so well." pouted Violet sarcastically.

"That is exactly what I am talking about!" said Bonnie raising her voice. "She is a vampire that tortures and kills people, was friends with Katherine, dated Kol and married a Pierce!"

Violet wasn't surprised that it would be the witch to distrust her more, every point she made was true and didn't spell out anything good for Violet. What did surprise her was that they didn't have her tied up and locked in the basement, or even staked.

"Bonnie, you can hate me all you want but I'm not going to hurt any of you, I want to make it out of this town alive. Of course that won't happen until you trust me enough not to kill anyone. Isn't there anything I can do to prove it to you." said Violet almost patronizing her.

"You can give me your daylight necklace and go stand in the sun." said Bonnie, Violet thought this might actually work, they didn't know about the ring or bracelet and there was no way Bonnie was cruel enough to let her go through with it. She took her necklace off and handed it to the witch.

"Okay, I'll do it. I have nothing to live for so why not?" Violet said very convincingly. The three girls sat in shock as she got up and walked to the kitchen door.

"Stop." said Bonnie, just as she had her hand on the door knob. Violet smiled before turning around looking all serious. Bonnie handed her back the necklace and sat down quietly muttering a "Sorry."

"Now that you guys 'trust' me," she said using her fingers for the air quotations, "I've got some shopping to do. I have no change of clothes and I actually plan on staying here for awhile so I'm gonna go buy some."

"If you must, but I'm coming with you." said Caroline. Violet sighed; she really did not want her following her around. No one else protested to them leaving so they did.

"Okay, do you have any money?" asked Violet after they were outside the house, if she had to have the vampire Barbie around she could at least be of some use.

"Better," said Caroline. Violet raised her eyebrow in wonder. "I have Nik's credit card." she giggled. They headed out to Richmond for the best shops, Violet wanted to wow Kol, just to tease him a little. Sort of like torturing him but without physically hurting him. Violet bought hair dye to get it back to brunette, she wasn't naturally blonde and Kol loved her long chocolate brown hair. She wanted him to know exactly what he couldn't have. Caroline helped her choose clothes that would make Kol's mouth drop, 'elegant but sexy' were the words she used to describe them. Violet wasn't at all surprised at this girls shopping mentality, she knew exactly what to get and where to get it. She was feeling guilty for not wanting Caroline to come with her to start with, Violet thought she reminded her of a friend back in LA, she could tell that she would get along with Caroline.

Later that afternoon the two girls went back to Caroline's to get ready, Violet put the dye in and began to choose her clothes, she picked out tight black skinny jeans and a black flowing top, adding a pair of black heeled boots and a black leather jacket completed the dark look she was going for. The top was fairly low cut but not too much to be inappropriate. Violet quickly rinsed her hair and used her supernatural speed to dry it, sometimes being a vampire does have its perks.

When they both got to the Mikaelson residence Violet and Caroline were greeted by what was left of the family; Rebekah, Kol, Elijah and of course Klaus. They were led through the magnificent ball room and into the dining room where a large room length table was set for all of them, after taking each of their seats compelled waiters brought food and drinks through for everyone.

"Must we really go on with this charade, it's not like any of us actually need to eat." said Rebekah in her most bored tone.

"Rebekah!" snapped Elijah, "Don't be rude, we have guests." he smiled at Violet and Caroline, Violet did not return his smile but Caroline gave a shy, nervous smile back. The conversation in the room was still nonexistent so Elijah soon picked it up. "So, I had Klaus prepare this meal so that he could formerly introduce us to Caroline."

"We have already met her before, Elijah." said Kol, "Just because she is sleeping with our brother doesn't change anything." he said sternly only for Klaus and Caroline to start chuckling.

"There hasn't actually been that much sleeping together, well not in that sense anyway." spoke Klaus. Violet was taken aback at how okay they were with talking about their private lives. Kol went silent and they all remained that way for some time. It was not until they had finished the first course that someone spoke up. "Caroline and I will be leaving Mystic Falls after her graduation." said Klaus; his words got the attention of everyone in the room. If Klaus was leaving it would surely lead to bad news for the Doppelganger.

"What will become of Elena?" asked Elijah with pure concern, he tried to hide his emotions but he wasn't fooling anyone. Klaus smirked at his brother's reaction.

"Unless one of the Salvatore Brothers does something stupid she will come with me and Caroline. Hopefully more willing with her best friend." answered Klaus; Violet thought about whether Caroline was keeping this a secret from her friends, she was her relationship with Klaus so of course they would not know about this. She also considered if Caroline herself was comfortable with Klaus' arrangements, from the look on her face she was, from the look in her eyes she was far from okay with it.

"Damon would never let you leave with Elena." spoke Violet. "I doubt he is smart enough not to do something stupid."

Violet received a nod from Elijah indicating that she was most probably right, plus giving off a slight hint of jealousy. Oh, all the complications the Doppelganger brings she thinks to herself.

"You are correct, but we will be long gone before Damon knows what hit him, I mean that in a more literal sense as well. Incapacitating him would make things a lot easier." replied Klaus, this whole conversation made Caroline look and feel even more nervous, she didn't want anyone to get hurt but she knew what she was getting herself into when she began her relationship with Klaus. None of this surprised her. Caroline quickly wanted to change the conversation. "Rebekah, did you know Violet before?"

"No, I don't think we had ever met. But I had heard of you." said Rebekah in a monotone voice addressing Violet more so than Caroline.

"Oh." was all Caroline said. The rest of the meal dragged on after that, before the servers had even finished taking up everyone's plates Rebekah had hurried off out the door and even Elijah had given up on making this evening work so he soon retired to his room. It was the just the four of them left; Violet, Caroline, Klaus and Kol. The plan would soon be put into action; Kol's part of the plan was coming up. Once Violet could no longer here Elijah moving around upstairs she subtly glanced over at Kol, he then stood up and left the room, he returned shortly after with four shot glasses, a bottle of tequila and a big grin on his face, it made Violets light up. "Shots anyone?" he asked knowing that no one would turn the offer down, where was the fun in that? Kol poured shots for everyone and the drinking games began, luckily for vampires it takes a lot to fully intoxicate them but Violet was willing to wait. She needed Caroline drunk so that she would be more inclined to stay the night; it was the only way the plan could work. Two hours and four bottles of tequila later Violet deemed Caroline well and truly hammered, although she only felt a little buzz, she put it down to years of experience. Now it was Violet's part of the plan, she looked towards Caroline and nodded at Klaus, she smiled in return and whispered in his ear, they could all here what she said though. "Let's go upstairs, Nik." and so they did. Kol and Violet decided to quickly get out of the house not wanting to here the activities Caroline and Klaus would be getting up to.

"Would you like to go for a walk in the gardens?" asked Kol, holding out his hand, she thought it was suspicious but she was honestly too relaxed to care, the plan was still priority though. Even in the dark the gardens looked breathtaking, the walls of deep, red rose bushes, small ponds surrounded by flourishes of lilies with fireflies buzzing about, a small terraced dome with vines weaving between the squares. Violet had seen nothing like it back in Los Angeles. After fifteen minutes of slow walking they stopped at a small bridge placed over a larger pond that seemed lifeless in the night. Violet couldn't help but feel nervous around Kol, if she had a pulse she was certain it would skip a beat. Kol stared at her for some time, it was almost a lustful stare but there was an element of animal hunger in there too.

"What?" Violet asked, he just continued to stare. Saying nothing he moved behind her and swept her hair to one side exposing her neck.

"I always did love your hair this colour." he breathed into her neck and planting soft kisses up to her chin.

"I didn't do it for you." spoke Violet moving away from his grasp, his touch lingered on her skin. "Darling, you just keep telling yourself that." smiles Kol, and she knows that he is right. She is deluding herself; she can't let him know that though. Violet turns around to face him, realising that she shouldn't have because as soon as she looks into his eyes he embraces her face and kisses her. A world of emotions sparks through Violet, but she can't hold onto it. Gradually she pulls away from his lips, soon regretting it. "I can't do this Kol." she muttered.

"And why is that? Your dead husband or do you hate me that much?" said Kol quietly but there was no mistaking the anger in his voice. His words hurt Violet so she lashed out at him.

"Ever since I was turned I sought out revenge for no reason, I was a senseless killer and so were you! Andy changed that about me, made me a better person but the minute he died something happened, the revenge came back, it flooded through me and brought me to you again. Although, this time my revenge isn't senseless and I will see it through but that will be all, if I go back to you I will become the monster of my past, this is the only way I can let it go." Kol was unexpectedly calm after she finished ranting but she was still mad; at him, at herself, at the stupid world she lived in.

"You will always be that women to me, I never saw her as a monster though. You'll see it sooner or later, and I am willing to wait." sighed Kol turning to walk back to the house. "You coming?" he called to her. Kol always managed to surprise her, maybe he was right about her not being a monster but if she did go back to him would they not go around like they used to? Or would things be different, but different how?

Once they got back into the house they tip-toed as quietly as they could into Klaus' bedroom where he and Caroline were fast asleep. Violet snuck over to Caroline and shook her awake.

"Huh. Violet? What are you doing in here?" she whispered sharply. Violet didn't reply before Kol compelled Caroline to follow them out into the hallway, once they were certain they were out of earshot of Klaus if he were to wake up Violet started asking questions.

"Okay first of all we need to make sure she is telling us the truth. Ask her who her two best friends are, that should be easy enough." said Violet to Kol. He repeats her words for Caroline to reply with Elena and Bonnie.

"Now ask her what they plan on doing with me." asked Violet.

"What are your plans with my dear Violet?" questioned Kol, Caroline's pupils changed under the compulsion.

"To dose her up with vervain and lock her in the Salvatore basement so she doesn't hurt him." whispered Caroline softly. "But that won't work now because she has a built up intolerance to the stuff."

"Smart girl." smirked Kol, glancing sideways at Violet.

"It's saved my life more times than not." replied Violet almost mirroring his smile. "Wait, who is 'him'?"

Kol asked Caroline who she meant by 'him', as in the person they were trying to protect Violet from. The person who drove the stake through Finn's heart. Caroline answered him with a name, one that Violet had not heard before but she would come to learn it very well indeed.

"It was Matt Donovan." she quietly cried as if she knew deep down that she had revealed the secret.

"Hmm I think that is the lad who works at the Grill." thought Kol aloud.

"So you know him?" wondered Violet questioningly.

"Only when he served Klaus and I and when I broke his hand. Rebekah has a thing for him too." responded Kol. "Caroline, tell us everything there is to know about Matt Donovan."

Caroline proceeded to tell them every detail of the boy's life; how his mother left him and his sister, Damon used his sister and turned her, then had Stefan stake her. He used to date Elena, which made Violet happy about what she was planning on doing, but the fact that he also dated Caroline made her feel bad because she truly did like Caroline and she already felt bad enough for using her like this to get information. Caroline confirmed for them that he worked at the Grill and added another extra fact that he is rather taken with Rebekah or as Caroline fondly refers to her as the 'evil blood slut'. Violet realises this could be a problem but Kol promised her that he would deal with Rebekah if it came down to it.

"Compel her to forget everything now then." said Violet once Caroline had finished talking.

"Hold on, I want to ask her something." begged Kol.

"Well make it quick!" hurried Violet. The last thing they needed was for Klaus to wake up and realise that Caroline was missing from his bed.

"What do you need to ask her anyway?" asked Violet impatiently while Kol was staring at Caroline with a thoughtful look on his face.

"I am trying to think of something to ask Caroline that I can use against Klaus, she must know something about him that I could use." smirked Kol.

"Clever, but you never know blackmailing Klaus will probably completely blow up in your face." laughed Violet.

"Oh I've got it, but what I'm going to ask her will probably get me daggered by Klaus but the satisfaction of knowing her answer will make it one hundred percent worth it." said Kol. He turned to Caroline, she looked dazed and extremely confused... almost human like. "You said you dated that human boy Matt Donovan." asked Kol. Caroline responded with a slow nod. "Good and you also had a relationship with Klaus's first successful hybrid, Tyler." again Caroline nodded. "Okay... Who is better in bed?"

Violet had to refrain from bursting out in laughter. Why would he ask such a thing? She had no idea what to expect from Kol's mouth but she didn't think it would be so stupidly funny. Kol gave her a loud 'shh' before she really did start laughing and wake everyone up. Caroline's answer was none that either of them could expect. "Definitely Matt, he always tried harder whereas Tyler and Klaus don't exactly need to prove themselves and this was before he found out I was a vampire."

They both stared at the doe-eyed baby vamp trying hard to contain their laughter. Kol could and would certainly use this to his advantage against Klaus at some point in the next eternity.

"Now, Caroline, you have been perfectly helpful to us so go back to bed and forget that you ever saw us after sleeping with my brother." said Kol. Caroline then wondered back to the bedroom and shut the door.

"It was a good thing she wasn't on vervain." muttered Kol.

"Well I am not entirely sure that compulsion wouldn't have worked on her if she was building up intolerance to vervain." replied Violet casually, knowing exactly what Kol would try and do. He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared her down.

"Kiss me." he compelled and Violet complied with his wish. She brought her mouth up to his and hungrily kissed his lips. Kol seemed utterly surprised at first but soon began to move his lips in time with hers. However he soon pulled away and looked into her eyes again, he gave her a sneaky grin; she could guess what she wanted him to do now but this time she wouldn't go along with it.

"You want to sleep with me, right here, right now." he gasped thinking that she would no longer be able to say no to him.

"Afraid not, Kol, sorry, but the compulsion still doesn't work." she laughed, he stared at her blankly before grabbing a hold of her again and kissing her once more. This kiss left a tingling sensation on Violets lips; she wanted more.

"You will change your mind about me." promised Kol. Little did he know that she had already.

"I need to go somewhere, can you make sure that Caroline stays here all day tomorrow, and if she asks where I am tell her that I'm with you." asked Violet. She didn't like the idea but Caroline was sure to believe it and Caroline couldn't tell Elena or Bonnie where she herself was so her alibi should work.

"Now why would I do that?" retorted Kol folding his arms.

"I need an alibi, Andy's funeral is early tomorrow, I will come back to carry out the rest of the plan but I need to say goodbye to my friends first as I will not be returning there for quite some time... if ever."

Kol was curious. "What is the rest of your plan?"

"You know me; I'm going to kill Matt Donovan, but not before I have had a little fun." she winked at Kol because he would know exactly what she meant by a 'little fun'.

He gulped remembering. "Poor guy, remember he's only human. You better go if you want to make it on time."

"I will, just make sure that Caroline does not leave this house tomorrow, even if you have to compel her!" said Violet.

"Don't worry, Darling. I will." he glowered with dark eyes.

They exchanged little words after that and she set off straight away from the residence not stopping until she arrived at her apartment in LA.

* * *

><p><strong>an and that was chapter 3, please leave reviews!**

**Anyone seen the season finale yet? Gotta say some parts were interesting to say the least, I think the only thing that will get me through the 4 month break will be reading all these fanfics!**


	4. Chapter 4

Violet was surprised that it only took her 2 hours to race across the country; she was determined to get there in time. When she reached her apartment she grabbed the key from under the mat and opened the lock, her home was exactly as she'd left it except someone, her friends most likely, had removed Andy's corpse. Today she would be able to say goodbye, to Andy and to her two closest friends, she hoped they would understand that she had to leave and probably wouldn't return but of course she wasn't going to tell them about Mystic Falls and her plans... she didn't want them to think so poorly of her. Who knew where she would go after her revenge had been carried out, she may go to another country, she may even go off with Kol but she refused to believe that would happen, she may even be dead. If she succeeded in killing Matt Donovan what would become of her? They would kill her for it, Violet had not considered that before, not that she even cared. If she died she would be with Andy again. Yes, she had heard of the ghost stories, in which vampires never find peace and are cursed to roam the earth even in the afterlife, just as long as she could find him again. Maybe it would be better if her life ended because of this, she would be free from well everything. Death would be her escape.

The sound of a creaking door pulled Violet from her thoughts; the sound emerged from the kitchen. Cautiously she went to check the room out, the door was closed but Violet could see shadows moving from the crack at the bottom... she could also smell blood. Perhaps it was another vampire? She faintly a recognised a human scent of someone she knows but it was so faint that it could just be that this vampire was in contact with them recently or they killed them. The door suddenly burst open and a curly haired brunette poured out of the kitchen.

"Oh my God, Violet! I've been looking everywhere for you, but your friends just said that you took off after Andy's death. I need your help." Stammered the last person Violet ever thought would become a vampire, Abbey Bennett.

"Abbey? You're a vampire?" exclaimed Violet.

"Yes... It's why I came looking for you, to help me control the urges." said Abbey with some difficulty.

"I'm sorry, you must be lost without your magic. I actually went looking for you for answers to Andy's death but I see that we have both just been chasing ends." said Violet with a sympathetic smile; she knew how much Abbey loved her connection to the earth.

"I arrived yesterday but no one was home, I went to your work where Charlotte told me everything. I decided just to wait here until you came back. Sorry about the mess," she said pointing to the bloody state of her kitchen. "I got hungry and raided your fridge."

"It's okay, I can help you but I'm only in town for Andy's funeral. I'm going to say goodbye to my friends, pack my things and leave. Come with me." explained Violet, prompting Abbey to come with her so she has someone else, besides Kol, that she can trust in Mystic Falls. Then Violet remembered about Bonnie, maybe Abbey could convince her that she wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Of course, where are you headed?" Abbey asked urgently.

"I think you know it well... Mystic Falls." Abbey froze on the spot.

"Why would you go there?" she asked again with the same urgency.

"The person who caused Andy's death lives there. I know Bonnie is your daughter too, she was at your house looking for you when I too came looking for you. They brought me to Mystic Falls and told me what they did to Finn Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore told them who I was and now they don't trust me but with the help of Kol I figured out who killed Finn." answered Violet keeping a completely straight face. The brunette looked sceptically at her.

"You're not going to hurt Bonnie, I won't let you."

"Don't worry, I'm only after one person." said Violet.

Abbey walked over to her and gave Violet a hug. "Good, just don't kill them either."

"Make no promises." she laughed in reply.

"I'll go back with you." said Abbey after some thought.

"Great, just don't tell Bonnie or the others that I brought you there, say you came back on your own but that you also know who I am and that I am of no danger to them." said Violet.

"Why, what did you do?" asked Abbey with worry plastered all over her face.

"Damon knew who I was and scared them all with all the torturing stories, but I haven't done anything like that in fifty years. They have me living with Caroline Forbes, however she is more or less occupied right now to notice my absence." answered Violet in a simple, almost monotonous tone.

"Okay then, should I go now to help keep Bonnie and Elena occupied while you are still sorting things out here?"

"Yes, that would be very useful." replied Violet, "Now, I must go. The funeral is in less than an hour."

The funeral was in the middle of the day so only Andy's friends who had daylight rings were able to attend; meaning only Violet and two others would be there. The cemetery was only a short walk away but she desperately wanted to see him one last time before he was lowered into the ground. Charlotte and Jonathon were not yet there when she arrived. Good, she thought, she could say goodbye alone. As she walked through the morgue Violet took no notice of the mortician and he, being compelled, did not question who she was but let her right through the coffin.

Andy lay peaceful in the red silk-lined, mahogany coffin. He looked almost exactly as he did the last time Violet had seen him, except now he donned a smart suit. She held onto his hand and said her final goodbye, she waited for tears to come but they never did. The emotion and sadness was there... just no tears. Standing up and closing the coffin Violet let the mortician finish up and get the coffin ready for burial. When Violet went out the cemetery Charlotte and Jonathon had finally arrived. The bouncy blonde, rather similar to Caroline, gave her a big hug; she had tears in her eyes. Jonathon only gave her a nervous smile; he was always the quiet one, rather different to his counterpart Charlotte.

"Everything will be okay." Charlotte smiled. They didn't know how wrong they were, thought Violet.

The service was very quick and was done in almost silence. They had no pastor to wish a good afterlife to Andy but they didn't exactly need one, they buried him themselves. It was quicker that way. Violet felt sad although in light of recent events, meaning Kol, she knew she would make it through. Charlotte had chosen some flowers to lay on Andy's grave, Violet knew that he wouldn't care about some stupid flowers but she didn't want to get mad at Charlotte, it wasn't her fault.

After the funeral they went for a drink back at Charlotte and Jonathon's apartment, Violet had wanted to go straight back to Mystic Falls but they insisted. She could hardly say no, especially because she would most likely never see them again. Violet hoped that after a few drinks her friends would care less about her leaving, of course plans never go to, well... plan.

"I've really got to go now." she started making an effort to move of the single couch, Jonathon eyed her sceptically, he had barely had one drink, but Charlotte did look happy and as drunk as ever.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." stated Charlotte gleefully. But Violet just shook her head, the perky smile on the blondes face wavered slightly.

"Violet, what's going on?" pushed Jonathon; tears began to form in her eyes at that moment. She thought it would be easier, but Violet did not realise how much she would be hurting her friends if she left forever without an explanation.

Violet said simply "I have to go and finish something." holding back the tears, her voice almost cracking.

"You are not going anywhere without telling us exactly where and what you are going to do... Is this something to do with Andy's death?" asked Jonathon sternly.

"Yes, but I cannot and will not involve you in this, it is suicide. You would be better off just forgetting everything about me." said Violet lowering her eyes to the ground. Honestly she felt ashamed about what she was doing, if Andy were alive she was sure that he would be utterly disgusted with her. Unfortunately it was too late to stop now, it was too late as soon as she got Kol involved and she couldn't endanger her friends. "You would be safer."

"Fuck being safe!" shouted Charlotte, it was the first time she had spoke in a while. "Violet you have to tell us what is going on."

"Fine!" caved Violet. "I found out who is responsible for Andy's death and I'm going after them."

"How?" Charlotte and Jonathon said simultaneously.

"Kol Mikaelson." she breathed.

"No, please tell me he did not kill Andy to get to you." stammered Charlotte.

"No, but he helped me find out who. It was a human boy, he killed Finn Mikaelson and apparently if you kill an Original their entire bloodline dies along with them."

"Oh, and who is this human boy?" asked Jonathon.

"Uh he is friends with the Doppelganger and the Salvatore's." Violet said nervously.

They both looked at her, seeming to understand but she knew exactly what they were going to say.

"You're right, it is suicide." said Jonathon.

"I won't let you do this, we have already lost Andy. I am not losing you as well." shouted Charlotte, she looked to Jonathon for support but even Violet could tell that he was on her side. He understood her situation, Jonathon had done something similar, in the past his entire family was murdered by a vampire hunter even though they were not all vampires themselves.

"I'm sorry Violet but you need to leave, you were never here and we don't know you." said Jonathon calmly.

"I thought it would come to this, I promise you that even if things go wrong it won't lead back to you nor will they go after you." nodded Violet. Charlotte gaped at them both.

"What are you doing? I just said I'm not losing you; you cannot just leave our lives and never return."

"Charlotte, she has to. We are thinking of only you. You must understand." Jonathon said whilst taking Charlotte's hand in his.

"If you come with me and things do go wrong you won't make it out, just like I won't. I will not let that happen... ever." Violet looked right into her eyes, so deeply that she could see the realisation appear on her face. The blonde launched into a hug with the dark haired Violet. "Please come back to us." she whispered.

Violet reached the Mikaelson's residence early the next morning, she had only been gone for twenty-four hours and she could tell that Caroline was still there by the sounds emanating from the open second-storey window. She laughed to herself and knocked on the front door, surprisingly waiting longer than usual. After what must have been 10 minutes she knocked again, this time the door opened almost immediately.

"Sorry about that." muttered Kol as he led her into the kitchen. "I didn't hear you knock on the door with all the activity going on upstairs; it's hard to hear anything else."

"Maybe you should get out of the house. Come on let's go get a drink, with what I'm going to do tomorrow I'm going to need one." With a nod Kol grabbed his jacket and they headed out of town to a seedy bar where no one would care what time they were drinking at. After all it was only nine o'clock in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kol, I'm pretty certain I know how to play pool." said Violet justly as she stumbled towards the table with the cue in hand. Kol followed after her catching the cue as it fell out of her hand. "Whoops!" She spluttered.

It takes a lot to get a vampire as drunk as this and Violet had near enough drunk the entire bar out of business. Normally Kol would scoff at behaviour like this but he loved her too much to care, he had missed seeing her, being with her. He longed for her to just look at him once how she used to, all those years ago.

"Kol!" She whined, "Give me the stick thing!"

"That 'stick thing' would be better known as a cue, darling." Corrected Kol, "I think it's time to give the drinking a break, let's get you back to mine." Kol dragged the protesting girl out of the bar, if they weren't the only ones there someone surely would have stopped them and then there would be an unnecessary death that Kol would have to clean up.

"No, no, no! I want to stay." And she pouted giving Kol the look he had been waiting for, Violet smiled and laughed. Her eyes glistened with the same longing as Kol but he knew better than to take advantage even if it meant sobering her up before he had the chance.

They found a coffee shop just about to close up; Kol used his charm, and maybe a little compulsion, to keep it open just for them.

"Bring me the largest cup of your strongest coffee for the girl and don't run or scream." he compelled the waitress; he then took her wrist and plunged his fangs into her skin. Kol made sure not to take too much, not that he usually cared but they were still near Mystic Falls and the last thing Kol wanted was to be daggered again by Klaus for his recklessness.

"Violet, how about you have a drink." said Kol and the hunger lit up in Violet's eyes. "Go on." he said to the young girl and she walked round the table to where Violet sat and held out her other arm to her. Violet could smell the blood and latched onto the poor girls arm, she drank and drank until the girl resisted compulsion and did begin to scream. Kol compelled her again to keep quiet while he tried to pull Violet away, eventually he managed but the waitress was almost bled completely dry, he had to reluctantly feed her his own blood just to stop her from dying.

The next day Violet woke up with stir, she felt wrecked which was slightly odd for a vampire; she rolled over to find Kol lying next to her. She looked down at herself to see that she was still wearing all of her clothing. Violet sighed with relief that Kol didn't take advantage of her drunken state and then she carefully climbed out of bed, of course she could have just quickly ran out but that can be more awakening that just slowly tip-toeing. Thankfully Violet did not run into anyone while she staggered through the maze of corridors and rooms looking for the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen she found Caroline sitting at the small table only with a silk robe on and holding a cup of coffee.

"Caroline, I did not know you were still here." said Violet. Caroline looked up at her with surprise and the baby vamps eyes lit up.

"You were with Kol!" gasped Caroline. "Do not even try and deny it, his scent is all over you."

Violet thought for a minute, her alibi was secured but did she want her to think that she was with Kol; then again she didn't really have a choice. Violet could not be found out now.

"Yes I was, but it was just a one time thing." she replied.

"Oh" replied Caroline simply. "Is that why you're sneaking out now?"

"Uh, yes, that's why and because I have school." answered Violet with a smile.

"I'm sorry what?!" shot Caroline, the baby vamp looked rather confused. "When did you have time to do that?"

"While you were occupied with Klaus for an entire 24 hours, Kol and I took a trip down to the school and got ourselves enrolled." explained Violet but it didn't let up Caroline's uneasiness, she could sense the nerves coming off of her.

"Oh my god, Violet, I was supposed to be watching you, Elena and Bonnie can't know about Klaus and I, now they are really going to find out." Caroline was beginning to panic.

"Don't worry about it, if they ask how I got enrolled just tell them that you came with me, it really is that simple." Laughed Violet, Caroline eased up a little and laughed too, and then they both headed off to school. It was quite a weird experience for Violet, going back to school; she hadn't been since before she was turned, of course the many lifetimes of learning made her extremely smart so she never really bothered to learn about the science that was discovered over the years. What's the point of trying to understand science when you have magic to explain everything?

While in the car Caroline got a call from Klaus asking where she was, from what Violet could hear, which was everything in the conversation, Klaus was overreacting about Caroline going to school as he didn't want her friends to find out about their relationship either. But he did understand that she had to go to school at some point, after what seemed like forever Caroline hung up the phone and put the radio on. Listening to music would not have been so bad for Violet if it wasn't for Caroline's singing, although Violet did have to admit that she was a good singer, even if it seriously annoyed her. Once they arrived at the High school Violet followed Caroline to meet Elena and Bonnie, they were more than anxious to see her.

"Violet, what are you doing here?" asked Elena.

"Well, I did say that I wanted to stick around for a while and I had nothing better to do so Caroline and I took a trip yesterday to get me enrolled." answered Violet, Elena seemed happy with her response but Bonnie was still unconvinced.

"Okay, but what is he doing here?" whispered Bonnie turning her gaze to the one who was turning all heads in the hallway, Kol.

"Oh yeah, he got enrolled too." stated Caroline.

"Uh, why?" snapped Elena, "He's tried to kill Jeremy and he doesn't exactly need to be here, the only other original that does go here is Rebekah."

"Beats me." shrugged Caroline. Violet could tell that Kol was getting closer to the group because his scent, which smelt a lot like her perfume, was getting stronger. As she was about to turn to face him he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her round the corner, leaving the others looking very confused.

"What are you doing?!" She violently shot at Kol. He looked quite taken aback.

"We need to talk about last night." he replied with a serious tone. But Violet was confused she didn't think anything happened the previous night, not anything that she really cared to remember.

"What happened last night? I thought you just took me back to the house after I drank too much." she questioned.

"Yes, you drank too much alright and nearly drained a girl. I thought you would be more careful than that Violet. I know that's how we used to act but this is a small town and I will not be put back in a coffin for your slip ups." And then it all came back to Violet, she did remember but it was just so normal to do that with Kol being around that she completely forgot that things were in fact different. She sighed relieved that she had not done anything else.

"Well, look who's showing their humanity now." smirked Violet. "Kol, I've never cared, the only thing that held me back for all these years was Andy and now he is gone. There's nothing stopping me now." She whispered as she did not want Caroline to overhear her true intentions. "But I do not want to get myself killed, not like this anyway. So just make sure I don't drink too much, after all you are much stronger than me." After that Violet walked away and headed to her first lesson, she would rather drink vervain than be around young, idiotic teenagers but she knew that Matt Donovan could be in any one of her classes and she had to get to know him before he got to know her.

Kol really did not understand Violet sometimes, for all the years that he has known her he has never gotten used to how she could be so compassionate and caring one minute and then the next she would completely merciless. But if she just expected him to keep an eye on her every minute of the day then she had another thing coming, then again that was exactly what she expected of him because that is exactly what he used to do to get her attention when they first met. While on his way out of the school Kol ran into Bonnie.

"What are you doing here?" whispered the Witch harshly. Kol just looked at her with a blank expression; he wondered why she would even care.

"I am here with Violet, you know she's quite good company when you get to know her." he retorted.

"Cut the crap, I know you both are planning something... I can feel it and I won't have you hurt anybody."

Kol was beginning to get angry, "Now, now, I'm not going to hurt anyone. Not even you because, unlike most vampires, I actually have respect for your kind but I may be persuaded to change my mind if you continue to have a problem."

"The only problem I have is with Violet and I don't care if Klaus comes for me, I will use all of my strength to permanently stop you and Violet if you try anything stupid." Bonnie said spitefully.

"Aren't you a sparky one." snickered Kol laughing. He knew he should take her more seriously but he could also snap her neck and hide her body before anyone even noticed, plus she was right about Klaus wanting to come after her and he was betting that she did not actually want her life to end before she even graduated high school. Not knowing what else to say, Bonnie turned and walked away whilst Kol kept laughing.

Violet walked into her first class, History. She laughed to herself knowing that if she really cared she could ace this class in a heartbeat, it's not like she didn't live through most of it, and Violet also knew all of the British History. Being alive for hundreds of years does get quite boring. Long before she met Andy she took a trip back to her home country, England, surprisingly it was where Kol finally pursued her. Violet remembered how he did it too, by following her around everywhere. Now she wondered how it actually worked and she hoped it would not work again this time, she already had to try her hardest not to just kiss him whenever she saw him. If Kol started trying harder to be with her Violet would begin to have a problem.

_-1853 Boston- _

_It had been years since Violet had gone back home, eighty-three years to be exact. She knew that by now her entire family would be dead and although that thought terrified her deeply she had to know what happened in the months after her disappearance. After she had killed her maker she just ran knowing that the rest of his vampire family would not be far behind but they never did come after her, she wondered if they faked her death or just made her family wonder for the rest of their lives about whether she was alive or not. Violet didn't actually plan the trip back to England, of course she wanted to go back but she had also wanted to stay in the area because the mysterious vampire, Kol, had been leaving her messages in the form of dead bodies left in her bedroom. Which was why she was in Boston, the body count was getting higher and people were starting to get suspicious, Violet thought Kol would cover his tracks but she decided to leave anyway. He really did have an odd way of getting her attention and she had only thought it would be a one-time thing. _

_While she was at the docks she heard a mother and daughter talking on a boat, both of them had British accents. _

"_Hello there." called Violet to the young girl untying the knot keeping the boat steady. The girl looked up at her with surprise and her expression became scared._

"_Mother!" shouted the girl. The woman came up out of the boat._

"_You have no business here, vampire." She snapped._

"_I do not know what you are talking about, I just came to look at your boat." replied Violet in her kindest voice._

"_Do not try and compel my daughter and I." shouted the woman, clearly they had knowledge of the other world, this would either be quite lucky for Violet or she could end up staked._

"_Obviously you already know who I am so there is no use denying it, I am a vampire but I have no wish to compel or kill you." smirked Violet. "And may I ask what you are, or do you just know a lot about things you shouldn't."_

"_We are witches, and I suppose that if you wanted to kill us you would have done by now. You too are from England." answered the Witch._

"_Yes, I am looking for passage... safe passage back home. I do not really know how though, I cannot travel in daylight, I just have to go back."_

_The witch looked at her peculiarly, "If you cannot travel in daylight, what makes you think I would have a way."_

"_You are a witch, is there not a spell you can use, something?" pleaded Violet. The woman thought for a long time, deciding whether she should trust the vampire or not. Against her best judgment she decided to, if she and her daughter ended up dead there would be an entire coven of witches after the vampire._

"_Okay, you need to wear this ring," the woman signalled to the girl to get something from the cabin of the small boat, the girl handed her mother a small wooden box. "Before I hand this over you must understand that you cannot keep this, it will protect you from sunlight. A daylight ring." _

_Violet's eyes lit up, she had no idea something like this could possibly exist. She had met plenty of witches in passing before but not a single one told her about this, why would they._

"_This is my bargaining tool with vampires, if you wish to return to America you will have to find your own way back." sighed the witch. Violet watched as the witch headed back into the boat, naturally she followed. All of a sudden a strange sensation overcame her, pain shot through her head like she was being stabbed; the witch emptied another box into her hand, the smell of a bitter herb burned through Violet's nostrils and lungs. It was a familiar smell to her, she had smelt it once before and she knew it meant trouble. Before Violet could do anything the witch clamped her hand around Violet's mouth and shoved the toxic leaf down her throat. Screaming only made the pain worse; it coursed throughout her body all the way to her toes and fingers, weary from the pain Violet passed out._

_When Violet woke up she instantly tried to move free but the pain was still there. All of her limbs ached. She realised she was on the boat and it was broad daylight, jumping up she saw the witch and her daughter. _

"_Do not worry, you are safe. I gave you the ring. Forgive me for forcing vervain on you, I need you to be week and you will be until after we dock."_

"_I ought to kill you." muttered Violet through coughs; she collapsed back into a chair on the boat. Feeling this weak made her sick._

"_Do you not have any blood, if you do this often, as you might have mentioned before, you would." asked Violet._

_The woman stood up and went to a cabinet and pulled out a tray of small vials, Violet hungrily took some of the vials and drank them immediately. She realised after the first vial that it was animal blood but it still helped dull the pain. Violet looked down at her finger and saw the ring; it had a blue stone set in the centre, and still amazed by its power Violet wondered how many other vampires new about the magic. Soon enough it was night and by then Violet was feeling much better, the pain had completely gone._

_It took three days for them to sale to the English shore, it was night when they arrived so Violet had to give the ring back then and there. Many times had it crossed her mind to kill the two of them but in the end felt no need as it was much better to have witches who are friends than enemies. After a while, and running through the night, Violet made it to the capitol, London. After finding a small home near the country Violet compelled a couple to let her stay for the night and of course she fed on their blood. Almost draining them, not dead but extremely close to it, they probably would not make it through the next day. Once it was night again Violet left the home and travelled to the large town where she grew up. The town was much bigger now than all those years ago, the buildings towered high and the mansion that belonged to the family she was married to was still there. It looked rebuilt however; she did after all burn it down._

_Her family home was no longer there though, so she went to the large mansion and knocked twice. Violet half expected no one to come to the door but she was met with a massive surprise. No less than two seconds after she knocked someone came to the door and opened it. What Violet did not expect to find was the mysterious vampire that had been following her in New York._

"_Kol, how... why did you follow me here?" said Violet, she was honestly shocked, leaving her messages was one thing but crossing the ocean was madness._

"_I didn't, not here anyway. I followed you to England wondering where you were going and how do you know this place?" asked Kol, the expression on his face made Violet realise that he was just as confused and surprised as she was._

"_Before I was a vampire, the man I married… who turned me, this was his house." She replied, although she still was not comfortable with telling a complete stranger this, it was the first time she had talked about it since it happened._

"_You were one of them…" said Kol, his voice became quiet._

"_One of who, what is going on Kol." Violet was now intrigued, how did this vampire know about her past?_

"_A human family lived here, my brother, Elijah, turned them all and supplied them with daylight rings so no one knew what they were. He also gave them his blood to make more vampires, Elijah was going through a bit of a power hungry stage."_

"_So your brother technically made me a vampire." For once Violet did not feel angry, she felt sad, betrayed yet numb at the same time. _

"_The youngest vampire, was an idiot and turned his wife, she then killed him and ran. Your name is not really Violet is it?" said Kol._

"_No, it's Aria. I wanted a fresh start so I changed my name." answered Violet simply._

"_It was a lovely name, I remember hearing the story from my brother and thought how amazing and brave that girl must have been, I had no idea it was you though."_

"_Well, now that you know who I am, will you tell me who you are?" Kol nodded and let Violet into the house, she was surprised as it looked exactly the same even though she burned the house down._

"_My name is Kol, you know that much but perhaps my last name will make you realise who I am. Kol Mikaelson, it's a pleasure to meet you Violet."_

"_Interesting name, I still do not know who you are." Laughed Violet, Kol just stared back blankly._

"_You really have never heard of the Mikaelson's." smiled Kol. Then he kissed her. "I have never met a vampire who did not know me before." He said whilst stroking her hair._

"_Are you important then?"_

"_Well, my family were the first vampires ever created so yes, just a bit." Replied Kol._

"_Wow, I never really thought about the firsts, I thought we just were." Smirked Violet as she kissed him back._


	6. Chapter 6

After a couple of hours Violet had figured out how to act around students and around Kol, except she didn't exactly have to pretend to be angry with him. Violet thought back to the previous night, maybe she should try and be more careful but Kol did not have to be so rude about it. Caroline had explained to Elena and Bonnie about her situation with Kol, well the situation that Caroline knew about, although they were still a bit on edge. Especially Bonnie but more and more they did begin to trust her. Violet knew that as they did her job would get harder, she may not have switched off her emotions but she may have to if she wanted to carry out her revenge. But was it worth it? Violet then thought about Kol, what would he do if she turned off her emotions or backed out of the plan? Would he be happy knowing that she wouldn't be killed because she backed out or would he be sad because she turned off her emotions meaning he would lose her, possibly forever. Once upon a time he truly did care for her, if he still did he would know that this plan would end up in him losing her. If Klaus was not happy with it Kol would surely be daggered, if not worse. All of these thoughts were just rushing into Violet's mind, she now doubted that the plan would work but she was not willing to turn her emotions off to succeed.

By the time it got to lunch Violet had already befriended Matt, she realised how much of a nice person he was. This was not going to be easy, she thought. It went well though, he wasn't even scared.

"_You must be the new vamp in town Elena was telling me about." He whispered to her in chemistry, obviously being careful so no one else was here. Violet was surprised about how cool he was acting. _

Everyone was sitting together at lunch, even Rebekah and Kol. Before the other night at the dinner Violet had not seen Rebekah in a very long time, they met after Kol had been daggered and even though she did not always get on with Kol, Rebekah never did forgive her for it. Throughout all of lunch Violet noticed her glaring at her and Kol did not take his eyes off her. Violet was not sure if it was lust or if he was just keeping an eye on her, as if he expected her to grab the nearest human and drain them. Caroline tried to make conversation with Elena and Bonnie but they were all just confused as to why Rebekah was sitting with them. Using the trick Violet had picked up from Abbey she was able to talk with Kol.

"_I don't think it is safe for me to do this anymore." She said to Kol._

"Did you just say something" he asked out loud. Everyone, including Violet turned to look at him.

"Wow, you are obsessed with her." Scoffed Rebekah. Kol just looked down, then back at Violet.

"_Were you in my head?" he directed at Violet._

"_Yes, but not reading your thoughts, this is just a way of communicating more privately, I learnt it from-"_

"_Witches." Kol finished. "What do you mean it's not safe, do they know?"_

"_No, no. They trust me though and I've realised I don't want to die." She whispered even though only Kol could hear her._

"_I understand but do you still want revenge? If all you are worried about it dying I can protect you." He reassured._

"_I do not need you protection, Kol." Shot back Violet, she knew he could help her, but she would rather run, after all that's what Katherine did._

"_I do still want revenge, but what if you take the blame. They can't kill you because Klaus would kill them."_

"_Maybe so but that will not stop them from trying and what if they do succeed." Wondered Kol. _Neither of the realised that they were staring at each other and Caroline was starting to notice. She nudged Violet's leg and turned her attention to the silence at the rest of the table.

Out loud Violet asked, "Where is that boy, Matt Donovan?" Elena's head instantly whipped round towards Violet and looked sceptical.

"Why? How do you know him?" she stuttered_._

"I met him last period, we talked and he mentioned he was good friends with you." Explained Violet in a sweet voice. Elena did not answer her, perhaps she was keeping Matt away on purpose. Makes sense seeing as Violet is trying to kill him.

"I will just have to catch up with him later then." Said Violet amongst the silence.

The rest of lunch went on as awkwardly as it began, Violet hoped that this means they will never fully trust her because as she said to Kol, trust makes things harder.

Once school had finished Violet met up with Caroline to head back to the Mikaelson's house, without Kol. Surely they would see him there eventually, it is his house too but Caroline wanted to see Klaus. After the day she had had, remembering her previous encounters with Kol just fuelled her emotions even more, at least he seemed to have no idea about them.

As they were driving Violet noticed they were not going in the right direction and they were heading out of Mystic Falls.

"Caroline, what are you doing?" asked Violet hesitantly. Then Caroline veered off the road and parked.

"I need answers. Something is going on with you and Kol but you did not sleep with him, you went somewhere else, I know you compelled me and I know you want to hurt Matt."

"It doesn't seem like you need any answers. You already know everything." She sighed.

"Why are you doing this?!" demanded Caroline.

"Andrew Pierce was the love of my life and the only way I can handle the pain is to hurt the one responsible." Confessed Violet.

"Why don't you just turn off your emotions?" queried Caroline.

"If I did that Matt would already be dead and so would I. I have been doubting whether or not I should go through with this. I will not kill him, Caroline, that I promise."

Caroline replied, "I don't believe you."

Violet laughed, of course she didn't, she had every right not to.

"You know I'm going to have to compel you again." Stated Violet.

"I thought as much." And with that Violet snapped Caroline's neck.

She got her phone out and called Kol. "Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I need your help."

"Say no more, I'll be right there." Kol hung up and seconds later appeared in front of the car.

"I snapped her neck so we have to wait until she has woken up before we compel her." Said Violet as Kol got in the car.

"Okay, best thing to do is drive back to her house and do it there." Decided Kol. "How did she find out anyway?"

"I don't know, she seemed compelled. It must have been Klaus but I don't know how he would know."

"Maybe I could ask him." Joked Kol.

"Yeah, if you want your heart getting daggered. Maybe we could ask her."

They drove to Caroline's but then realised Kol could not get in her house.

"We will have to do this in the car and then hope she doesn't get too confused." Said Violet.

Soon after that Caroline began to stir. "Violet?" she called and Kol went straight in to compel… again.

"You don't remember anything about Violet's plan, you realise she is upset but not vengeful, you may not fully trust her but she is not hiding anything. Do you understand?" said Kol clearly so she would understand.

"I understand." Repeated Caroline. They got out of the car and walked into the house.

"Now, Caroline you are going to let me in and you have decided to go for a quick shower before going to Klaus'." Said Kol and Caroline invited Kol in then left to go for a shower.

"You should stay with her." Said Kol, although Violet wished she would be able to back with him.

She nodded, "We will probably end up back at yours later anyway, Caroline can't seem to stay away from your brother."

Violet mentioning Klaus reminded them both that it was most likely him who compelled Caroline and because of that he knew what they planned on doing. Kol wondered if Klaus would care or not but seeing as he compelled his dear Caroline just to find out for sure, he was not hopeful.

"Maybe you should stay here too, we can go back to the house later, together." Suggested Violet, she did not want Kol getting hurt.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what you plan on doing with the Donovan boy?" asked Kol and Violet nodded again.

"I do not want to kill him or rather not kill him permanently. I'll make him drink my blood and then do what I do best." Explained Violet.

"What, sleep with him?" Laughed Kol.

Violet rolled her eyes at his 'joke', "No, torture him and then he will still heal but the mental scarring will be there forever, and I can compel him so no one will know what I am actually doing to him."

"Is that all?" questioned Kol.

"Is that not enough? I suppose I could turn him into a vampire and then he would remember everything I did to him only it will be too late by then." Added Violet.

"That's not much different to the original plan."

"I know but I think this will end better for everyone. Neither of us will die and Matt could make a great vampire especially if we compel him to think they turned him to keep him safe."

Kol smiled at that, it seemed that even though Violet cared too much she still had that killer spark, she always figured out a way around things.

They both looked up when they heard the shower turn off and Caroline emerged from her room.

"I'm going to Klaus', want to come or do you both need some privacy?" giggled Caroline.

Just as Violet was about to reply her phone started ringing, she looked down it was a number she did not recognise. "Who is this?"

"Uh, it's Matt, from Chemistry. I got your number off Caroline earlier, she kind of forced it on me but I'm glad she did." He replied.

"Hi, Matt. This is unexpected." She smirked, seems like Caroline being compelled helped them.

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you were free this evening."

"You know I am, where do you want to meet?" Violet knew she was pushing it a little but she felt Matt need a push.

"Mystic Grill at eight?" asked Matt.

"Sounds great, see you then." Violet hung up the phone and glanced at a not so impressed and obviously jealous Kol.

"Awkward." Chimed Caroline. Kol gave her a scowl and Violet looked at him again.

"_You know I have to do this, Kol. And it's not like we are together." Snapped Violet._

"_But I know you want us to be. I can always tell." Retorted Kol. _Violet's jaw dropped, was she really that obvious or did he just know her so well.

"Are you two doing that whole mind convo thing?" interrupted Caroline. "You need to stop that because other people won't get it. Lunch today just got weird."

"Sorry, Caroline. It seems to be a habit of mine, I like to keep things private." She apologised.

"I hardly think that is what made things awkward." Add Kol. He did have a point, Violet thought. "I am sure my presence along with my darling sister's and Violet's made things almost unbearable."

"It was not that bad, Bonnie and Elena just don't trust you guys, but I do and so will they." Reassured Caroline with a bright smile.

Later that evening Kol had no choice but to leave, Violet hoped that Klaus would not harm him and if she could she would stay with him. However Violet had to go meet Matt and begin whatever kind of twisted revenge she had planned. Caroline insisted on helping Violet get ready for her 'date' as she put it, she did not know what to say or even start to trick him, should she just compel him straight away and take him then and there?

She got to the Grill just before eight o 'clock and saw that Matt was already there, he waved her over to the table and they sat in silence for at least five minutes.

"Uh, so what brings you to Mystic Falls?" asked Matt interrupting the silence. Violet did not know how to respond, how much had the Doppelganger told the boy?

"I trying to decide whether to be honest or not." She laughed, "You seem to act pretty cool around vampires and I wouldn't want to scare you off."

"I don't think there is much you could say that would surprise me." Said Matt.

"Okay, I came here to kill someone, they caused the death of someone very close to me and you would not believe how many times I have said this since arriving here."

Matt was quiet for a moment, he certainly was not surprised but he was now curious of who Violet planned on killing.

"Matt, are you on vervain." Asked Violet deciding there was no use in being subtle about it.

"Well, there isn't that much left in town but Bonnie has a supply that some of us use." He explained.

"You really do not trust vampires do you?" sighed Violet.

"I trust Caroline and I used to trust Stefan before he left with Katherine to god knows where. Damon was always a jerk and don't get me started on the Original vampires. I think just about every single one of them has tried to kill me." Finished Matt.

"Knowing vampires definitely makes attempts on your life more frequent." Laughed Violet.

"If you are only here to kill somebody, why come to our school?" asked Matt, "No, wait. They go there don't they?" Violet gave no expression to confirm or deny anything but he kept persisting.

"I don't know many people who are involved in vampire stuff, who are you looking for, Violet?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, and I never said they came from here, for all you know I could have followed them here." Smirked Violet.

"From what Elena already told me, they live here." Said Matt.

"So you already knew, what else do you know." She asked, if he already knows that she wants to hurt him her job just got so much easier.

"I know that I am meant to stay away from you, but I don't know why and I don't want to." Confessed the Donovan boy and Violet was sure that if she could she would have blushed.

"Unless you've killed any vampires in LA there is no way I could be looking for you." Said Violet attempting to throw him off course a little and perhaps gain a little trust.

"So I have no reason to 'stay away'." Laughed Matt.

"They probably just want to keep you safe, but it's not like you're the only human. You need to stop them from treating you like a child."

"Well, they don't really… actually I guess they do." He admitted.

After that they continued talking about various different things, discretely Violet managed to message Kol asking him to come to the Grill to help compel Matt, she decided it would be better to turn him against his friends and they best way to do that is by compulsion.

As they left the building Kol appeared.

"Matt Donovan, just the person I was looking for." Smiled Kol as he walked towards them. Violet acted like she didn't want him there making Matt put his guard up even more.

"What do you want Kol." Defended Matt.

"To kill you but I'm not allowed, that's her job." He nodded towards Violet. Before Matt a chance to react Kol hit his head with a crack into the wall.

"Make sure he doesn't die!" Shot Violet at Kol. They then dragged his body back to the car and drove out to the Lockwood Cellar that they had heard about.


	7. Chapter 7

The cellar was pitch black and bitterly cold, there was the sound of water constantly dripping in the eerie darkness, and if it weren't for them being vampires they would have no idea if anyone else was down there or not. Thankfully the cellar was empty, it looked like no one had been there in a while. They used some chains that were still leftover from the hybrid Tyler to keep Matt secure, according to Kol he had been gone for months, he had left Caroline crushed and completely alone and that is when Klaus picked up the pieces and she fell for him. Once he was secured to the wall Violet began to drink from his neck to help in getting rid of the vervain coursing through Matt's body. The taste was sharp and metallic instead of rich and sweet. Once a third of his blood was drained, either by drinking or small incisions on his wrist they left him for a few hours and even brought him some food.

All while this was happening Matt never said a word, of course by this time he had regained consciousness. Kol, getting bored and impatient, decided to try compelling him.

"Hold your breath." And the Donovan boy did comply, Kol thought about just letting him die, he did kill his brother in cold blood, although he knew that Violet would most likely kill him if he did.

Violet was out on a blood run, it had only been a few hours but when she is angry she just likes to kill things. The only things she managed to find out in the forest this time of night were a few rabbits and a couple camping, she approached the couple stealthily but then, when she was right behind the tent she purposely broke the largest branch she could find. And like always the man came to investigate. Quickly Violet jumped up to conceal herself in the tree.

"Is there anything out there?" called the woman from inside the tent.

"No, but it's dark. I'm sure it was just a rabbit."

"That sound was too loud to have been caused by something so small, Max." pleaded the girl.

"Fine, I'll keep looking." Sighed the man, Max. Once he got far enough away, Violet made her move. Pouncing on him she relished in draining most of his blood, leaving some for Kol, then she grabbed the man and ran back to the cellar.

When Violet got back she used her blood to heal Matt's head wound and all of the other incisions they had made to remove the vervain, so now for the next few hours anything she did to him will just heal. It was rather lucky that no one would notice he was missing until they went to school on Monday. As they planned this ahead they knew to check with The Grill and compel anyone of importance that he was still there working and if anyone else asked he was off doing some sort of errand. They thought about compelling him to stay quiet but they were out in the middle of the woods were no one goes, no one would be able to help him.

After the first few cuts Matt passed out again from the pain, they _were_ fairly deep, however Violet was disappointed that she could no longer hear his cries. As she made more and more cuts into his flesh a small pool of blood was forming at the bottom of his feet. A part of Violet did feel bad about hurting him and eventually he would remember everything they did, another part of her wanted to kill him and send his friends various body parts over the course of ten months. It was the feeling of great power that she enjoyed, knowing that one cut could be the fatal one and that their life was in her hands. Violet wanted him dead, no doubt about that, then again what if he was undead? That would have a much more interesting outcome, she thought.

It was early on the Monday morning when Violet finally decided enough was enough, they compelled him to forget everything that had happened but also to distrust Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. The only thing the boy would remember was having a nice time with Violet and then working for the rest of the evening. Violet went back to Caroline's home to shower and get ready for the potentially difficult day ahead, she discovered that Caroline was not there. Violet could only assume where she was and that she hadn't noticed where _she_ had been all weekend.

Again Violet was bored being at school, she knew everything that they were being told. Right now they were doing Romeo and Juliet, a play that she had seen quite a few times while being in London. Over her years of travelling she had acquired a lot of books and literature, all of which were now being kept in one of her homes in England. Inside she laughed at the stupidity of teenagers nowadays, of course when she was actually their age she had to stay at home while all the boys went to school. Now she was much smarter than any of them had been.

Between classes Violet noticed Elena trying to talk to Matt but he just kept brushing her off.

"Come on Matt, talk to me." She said quietly trying not to draw too much attention. Again he just ignored her. Everything was going according to plan.

At lunch Matt went and sat with Rebekah, a twist that Violet and Kol had not expected. Violet thought he would hang out with the young Gilbert boy before a vampire, especially an Original vampire.

"So, next weekend is the Decade dance." Said Caroline to Violet.

"How fun, I think I'll pass. After actually living in the 1920s any recreation will never be good enough." Sighed Violet. For her the 20s were amazing, especially in Chicago. She had met up with Katherine who was stalking Stefan Salvatore at the time. If she had known who the Salvatore was associating himself with, she would have never agreed.

"Come on. I need someone to go to the dance with, I won't let Nik come because, well, everyone would find out. Elena can go with Damon and Bonnie has Jeremy." Pouted Caroline.

"Okay, you win. But what makes you think I won't go with someone else." Laughed Violet.

"Matt's going with Rebekah and you said you don't like Kol."

"Well maybe after my date with Matt on Friday I met up with Kol instead." Caroline raised her eyebrow to this.

"So after all that you are still in love with him." Chuckled Caroline, Violet wanted to deny it but realised there was no use.

"I'll still go with you though." Smiled Violet. The blonde beamed even more.

Violet looked around the cafeteria and noticed that the Bennett witch and Doppelganger were nowhere to be seen, just as she was about to ask Caroline where they were Kol walked in and rushed over to their table, his nose was bleeding.

"Where have you been?" asked Violet but then she realised how he must have gotten the bloody nose. "Caroline, I'll be back in a moment."

They both silently walked back out and down the hallway.

"The witch bitch ambushed me and tried to make me confess what I did to Matt. Of course I said nothing and she couldn't prove I had actually done anything."

"As long as we keep quiet until the dance on Saturday everything should be fine." Reassured Violet.

"Why the dance?" questioned Kol.

"Because, that's when I'm going to turn him."


End file.
